MarioFan2009 and Badman
"MarioFan2009 and Badman" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned for May and released in November. ____________________________________ Script Synopsis: Badman, fed up with MarioFan2009 using him as a patsy in his stories, decides to come up with a plan to kill MarioFan2009 for making him going through a ton of humiliation! However, when he executes his plan, it ultimately backfires.. (WARNING: GORY) ____________________________________ At Badman’s house, Badman is seen on his computer scrolling through a number of upcoming stories. Badman: Come on.. When is “The New Badman Saga” coming out?! It has been like months since and now it’s November! I could have sworn RH planned a November release for it. The Creator then comes out of a nearby portal. Creator: Actually, “The New Badman Saga” will have to be delayed since RH currently has other projects to work on such as “A New World Order”, “The Black Ink Arc”, “The Boko Arc” at the end of the month and currently the biggest upcoming project yet, “SML Wiki: The Movie”! So, don’t get your hopes up, pal. The Creator then leaves through the portal. Badman ... It then cuts to the outside of Badman’s house. A loud furious scream is heard that shakes the whole entire area. Meanwhile, Jesse and Lumpy are seen nearby and hear the loud scream. Lumpy: Geez! It sounds like someone must have had too much Taco Bell this morning! And thank God it wasn’t me! Jesse: True! Meanwhile. It is now nighttime. Badman is seen inside of his house scrolling through his computer. Badman: There has to be something to amuse me at this time at night! Eventually, Badman stumbles upon a page entitled, “MarioFan2009 Entertainment”. Badman: MarioFan2009 Entertainment? Hm, this should be interesting! After all, I have nothing to do right now. Might as well read some stories! Approximately 35 minutes later. Badman, who is now seen with a shocked face and shrunken pupils looks at the computer screen enraged. Badman: What.. WAS THAT?! Badman then starts trashing his room. Badman: THIS IS THE MOST HOTTEST GARBAGE I HAVE EVER SEEN IN ALL MY YEARS OF VILLAINY! AND HOW I HAVE TO GO THROUGH SUCH HUMILIATION SUCH AS GETTING BEATEN UP, THWARTED NUMEROUS TIMES AND WHATEVER THE HELL IS GOING ON, IS JUST PLAIN DEGRADING! HOW I NEVER- Badman’s Grandpa: (voice) HEY! SON! Could you be quiet back there? People are trying to SLEEP! Badman: Sorry, Grandpa.. (back to talking) Now where was I? Oh yeah.. Badman looks at the computer screen and sees MarioFan2009’s name. Badman: Congrats, you disgrace for a story writer. You have earned yourself a spot on my hit list.. Badman takes a photo of MarioFan2009 on his computer with his camera. He then leaves. The next day. MarioFan2009 is seen at the park with Duos. Duos: So, how’s it going lately? MarioFan2009: Good! Ever since the cliffhanger war, cliffhangers are starting to become more unpopular in the SFU! Duos: Cool. Badman is seen in a bush aiming a rifle at MarioFan2009. Badman: Lights out, b****! Badman fires his rifle at MarioFan2009, however, the shot misses and ends up hitting DBT Guy, killing him. MarioFan2009: Did you hear something? Duos: Not really. Badman: Dang it! Badman then disappears into the bush. Later. MarioFan2009 is seen near a sidewalk. MarioFan2009: Guess I have to take a short cut home today! Unbeknownst to him, Badman is seen holding a grenade and aiming it at MarioFan2009. Badman: Got you now! Badman then throws the grenade at MarioFan2009. MarioFan2009 then leaves. Doodle Funny, Doodle Azaz and Doodle AsphaltianOof then appear and see the grenade. Doodle AsphaltianOof: Nice! A grenade! This will be a great trap to lure our victims- Suddenly, the grenade explodes and reduces Doodle Funny, Doodle Azaz and Doodle AsphaltianOof to a pile of white blood. Badman sees this. Badman: Not again! I will get him eventually! Badman leaves. Meanwhile. MarioFan2009 is now seen at his home on his computer. MarioFan2009: Sweet! Just a few months left until the AWR trilogy comes out! Can’t wait! Badman is seen nearby a window, aiming a crossbow at MarioFan2009. Badman: Hold still! Badman fires his crossbow at MarioFan2009, but MarioFan2009 looks down and ducks at the last moment causing the arrow to hit another window, breaking it in the process. MarioFan2009: The f***? Meanwhile. Lifty and Shifty are seen in their van driving down a highway. Lifty: Maybe after when we get lunch, we can go on a Nightclub heist! What do you think, Shifty? Shifty: Sweet idea! Lifty: Hey, do you see something in the distance? Shifty: I think I do! It looks like a.. A ARROW?!?! Suddenly, the arrow ends up hitting Shifty in face through the window, breaking it and killing him in the process. Lifty screams as the van steers out of control. Eventually, the van falls to it’s side and explodes, killing Lifty in the process. Later. At the Villain Pub, Badman is seen drinking a bottle of wine at a bar. Badman: Another glass of beer. Extra foam. Bartender: Ok! The bartender leaves to get beer. Badman then sees MarioFan2009 through a window. Badman: You.. Badman sees his empty bottle of wine and throws it at MarioFan2009. The bottle however, ends up hitting a wall. Meanwhile, Bully Bill is seen talking with Past Saiko and PLA-1137. Bully Bill: Maybe after when this party is over, we can go give Jeffy a visit! I want to get payback on him for beating me up five times this week! PLA-1137: Okay! Past Saiko: Sounds good- Suddenly, the bottle of wine hits Bully Bill, exploding him, PLA-1137 and Past Saiko in the process. When the smoke clears, the three have been reduced to blood and body parts, which have splattered everywhere. Meanwhile. Badman is seen at a nearby nightclub at the Villain Pub. He is shown to be the DJ. Badman: Well, I have nothing better to over here other than being the DJ. Badman then sees MarioFan2009 through another window. Badman: There he is! What can I do to get rid of him? Badman then looks on the floor and sees a knife on the ground. Badman: Sweet! This should do it! Badman leans down to grab the knife. However, his arm accidentally presses a button, causing a bass boosted version of Despacito to play. The villains scream in pain while clasping their hands on their ears. Coconut Fred: DEAR GOD!! TURN IT OFF! Terrovax: THE SONG IS HORRIBLE! TURN IT OFF!! Dan is seen screaming as he starts to get electrocuted. His head then explodes, killing him in the process. Past Buckaroo is seen holding his ears in pain. Past Buckaroo: I gotta get out of here! Past Buckaroo jumps out a nearby window, however, he accidentally lands in a cactus patch, impaling him in the process. Back in the nightclub, Dr. Fusion is seen struggling to escape by opening a nearby door. RH 3.0 then crashes and explodes into him, killing the both in the process. Invertosis and Moony are seen trying to escape through a window, but the window breaks because of the loud music, and shards fly everywhere, hitting Invertosis and Moony in the process, killing them. I.M Meen, Coconut Fred and Terrovax are seen in the kitchen screaming as the music continues to play. Terrovax accidentally hits his hand on the sharp edge of a knife, impaling it in the process. Terrovax: SON OF A B****!! The LOLT are seen running around screaming in anguish. Toro tries to escape through an open vent, but gets stuck. The rest of the LOLT scream as they try to push Toro inside of the vent. Invertaroo is seen trying to turn off the radio. Invertaroo: Come on! Just work you stupid- Suddenly, pieces of the nightclub start to fall apart as an edge ends up decapitating Invertaroo. Invertaroo: Might as well leave while I still have my dignity. Invertaroo leaves. Afterwards, Badman is seen picking up the knife from the floor. Badman: Got it! Badman then hears the loud bass boosted music playing. Badman: Geez! I forgot to turn off the music! Badman turns off the music. However, he looks in shock as the nightclub is seen completely trashed along with the corpses of the LOLT, Dark Tari, Terrovax, Coconut Fred, I.M Meen, Evil Morty, T-Series, Murder Man, Murder Man X, Mega Maid, Ink Brute, the Dastardly Three and Aparat scattered everywhere. Badman: ... Badman leaves while whistling innocently out of the nightclub. Part of the nightclub’s debris accidentally hits the camera, causing the screen to cut to black. _______________________________ THE END _______________________________ Trivia Coming soon. Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Badman Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Lumpy Episodes Category:Badman's Grandpa Episodes Category:Duos Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Doodle Funny Episodes Category:Doodle Azaz Episodes Category:Doodle AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Lifty and Shifty Episodes Category:Villain Pub Bartender Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:PLA-1137 Episodes Category:Past Saiko Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Coconut Fred Episodes Category:Terrovax Episodes Category:Dan Episodes Category:Past Buckaroo Episodes Category:Dr. Fusion Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Titanium Chef Episodes Category:Uni Episodes Category:Unagi Episodes Category:Toro Episodes Category:Fugu Episodes Category:Mochi Episodes Category:Invertaroo Episodes Category:Dark Tari Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:Evil Morty Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Aparat Episodes